world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
Main Event: Video Game * Story ** A young woman named Izasha is a SAHO (Pirate) whos in love with a young man named Tisheba, who’s a Collector. Players can pick to play either character in the game, or both in a multiplayer game. Their first missions are to collect the six crystals made of Alexandrite, then, take them to where the ancient scriptures are located in order to generate a spell that would destroy the evil. In order to find the location of the ancient scriptures, the players must follow the guidance of the Henki (old spirits) through the forests and eventually are guided to the Doan Islands. Once there, the players then must complete a series of puzzles in order to unlock access to the ancient scriptures. Once unlocked, the crystals activate a spell that the characters chant and the Korru are defeated. * The Hero(s) ** Izasha: 24 year old woman, is a SAHO (Pirate), in love with Tisheba, strong in magic ** Tisheba: 26 year old man, is a Collector, in love with Izasha, strong in technology * The Physical Goal ** Defeat the Korru by collecting the six Alexandrite crystals and taking them to the ancient scriptures * The Emotional Goal ** Defeat the Korru in order to live in peace together * Personal Obstacles ** Izasha: Not strong with technology ** Tisheba: Doesn’t know magic * The Villain ** People of the Korru * Justification ** The Korru want to survive so they will kill anyone who tries to kill them. * Supporting Cast ** Jaspre: 28 year old man, is a Korru ** Alix: 25 year old woman, is a SAHO (Pirate), Izasha’s best friend ** Yutawa: 27 year old man, is a collector, Tisheba’s best friend * Locations ** Doan Islands: where the ancient scriptures are located, where the puzzles take place ** Nainen: where Tisheba lives and is from ** Dead Island: where Izasha lives and is from, land of the SAHO * Logline ** On the verge of being killed by Korru, Izasha, a SAHO who lacks technology skills, and Tisheba, a Collector who lives without magical powers, fall in love and begin a quest to collect six crystals and deliver them to the ancient scriptures, but, when the Korru catch wind of their plans, they must find the strength to persevere through the challenges that they face along their way to defeat the Korru. * Medium ** Video Game * Why? ** People want to experience the quest and solve the puzzles just like the characters in the story. A video game is an interactive medium that will keep fans engaged in the story whilst having fun. * Platform ** Nintendo Switch * Why? ** The Nintendo Switch is currently a very popular console that can allow for multiplayer gameplay and allows for the players to use more motion with the controllers in order to fight there way through the Korru. * Additive Comprehension ** Major Death: The Korru ** Character Reveal: Jaspre (one of the Korru) ** Anticipated Showdown: SAHO + Collector vs Korru ** Storyworld Reveal: Dead Island * Bowl of Serial ** One-Off Story * Type of Series ** Anthology * Opportunity to Shift ** Different versions of a game could be played with different characters (SAHOs and Collectors) on different mediums (game boy, xbox, play station, wii, etc.).